degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OoOMillyOoO/Eclare My FanFiction :) part 6
*Clares House**CLARES POV* I started humming a song, I always forgot the name. It was Eli's favorite song so I hummed it. If I sang it my mom would get another migrane. Ugh her and my father again. I wish it would go away, but I knew one person who would all make it go away Eli. he said he would pick me up today. I smiled and giggled for hours. My cheeks hurt from all of it but i dont care one bit! I grabbed a piece of toast and waited outside. Oh yeah I was gonna ask him why i dont have his real number. BEEP BEEP! Eli is here. I blushed bright red. I stood up from the steps and walked over and before I got in brushed some crumbs off me. He had an apple as usaul, should have known. "Hows it going... I have something to tell you." He began. "That phone number i gave you-" "Not yours... called it last night to say im sorry." I said with a straight face. "Why don't you want me to have it?" "Because I have a stalker... I gave her my phone number now she texts me pics of... things." he said. I couldn't help but giggle. "Im...*giggle* sorry." Then I just brst out laughing trying to get my words out. " What you think I'll become stalkerlicious?" ' '"I know... it was stupid! Heres my real number 949-477-7574." he made me write it down in my phone. Then crash... '*School They hit a pole**Eli POV*' "Clare! Are you okay?! Clare?" I yelled. ''This can't be happing not again! Clare were are you! Please don't be hurt! CLARE!'' "Eli? Im fine. Just a little cut. Why are you yelling we just hit a pole?" She said opening the door. She got up, she had a cut on her head she was bleeding. "Clare you're bleeding! I hurt you..." I said shocked at what I've done. I hurt her what if this was bigger... what if it was like my last girlfriend... what would I do if I killed Clare... "Eli... I just have to go to the office! Come on..." Thats all i could hear then I blocked her out. '*Clares Locker* *Clares POV*' I opened my locker and a note fell on my feet. It said my name on the cover with Eli's writting on it. I opened the letter putting my books on the top shelf. Dear Clare, Clare Im sorry I cant do this anymor Clare I dont love you '' ''We are over and we should have never bega Clare I can't be with you any more... I cant love hurt you... Im sorry but we Im breaking up with you. Love From, '' Eli'' My eyes watered I cant believe it. My heart felt like it was gonna explode. I felt like I was gonna fall over and cry myself to death. I wanted to die. ''This can't be happening... NO! NO NO NO! WHY!? ''I shoved the note in my books and slammed my locker. I ran to the bathroom hoping I wont see his face. I grabbed my black berry phone and called Alli with tears in my eyes. "Hello? Clare whats up girl?" Alli's voice sounded so happy. ' '"Alli... Eli broke up with me! *sniffle* Im in the girls room please come! *sniffle*" "OMG Clare! Im coming right now!" she sounded worried and hung up. I cried and cried. I heard the door open and high heels rush in. "CLARE!?" Alli screamed. She saw my feet and opened the door. She automaticly knew I would be in the big stall. "Oh Clare... its gonna be ok." She comferted me as I cried in her chest. I wished this day would end. Category:Blog posts